


Heirs to the Crown | Drabbles

by inky_whispers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asian-based fantasy, Diplomacy, Drabble, Fantasy, Gen, Heirs to the Crown - Freeform, HttC, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, Pining, Politics, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Survivor Guilt, Vignette, Worldbuilding, but lowkey, kingdom - Freeform, living the fancy life, low-fantasy, not quite spoiler-free, oblivious idiots, secondary world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_whispers/pseuds/inky_whispers
Summary: The queen had stood by the window for a while by now, pondering over the letter in her hands with crinkled eyebrows and staring out at the balcony as though it had personally offended her. The afternoon sun was beating down on the marble in a blinding fashion, so Endres didn't like to watch his sister for an excessive amount of time and instead dedicated his attention again to the foreword the medical scholars had asked him to write. They remained like this for a few minutes of silence until Malika turned around with a sigh and observed the prince's writing.Vignettes and short drabbles that may or may not be shown in the comic for one or another reason. Tags & rating might change but I will put a notice on the corresponding chapters as well.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. A Prince's Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I'm actually doing this as it seems ^^;
> 
> I'm currently scripting the comic these drabbles are based on, these are scenes that are not always canon-compliant, some are pairings/scenes that I personally like but I know won't happen in the canon story-line, some will actually be canon, some happen in-between the canon story-line, and some might even make it into the comic in one or another form. I won't tell you which is which because partially I don't know myself yet, and it prevents blatand spoilers to be absolutely obvious. I sometimes just like to write them down in prose just to remember the mood I was going for, and I thought I'd share!
> 
> If you still think even a _hint_ of what might happen is too much, you might not wanna read this. However, most of the stuff already got somewhat spoilt on twitter etc. so idk how effective a spoiler warning would be. I currently plan to post Heirs to the Crown on [Tapas](https://tapas.io/series/Heirs-to-the-Crown) but I really don't know how long it will take for me to get there.  
> Since I don't expect anyone to know who the characters are or how they look like, I actually have an [interactive character chart](https://inky-thoughts.tumblr.com/Heirs-to-the-Crown).
> 
> I try to keep the vignettes quite bite-sized so I don't overwhelm you guys with too many characters or anything. I hope you enjoy!

The queen had stood by the window for a while by now, pondering over the letter in her hands with crinkled eyebrows and staring out at the balcony as though it had personally offended her. The afternoon sun was beating down on the marble in a blinding fashion, so Endres didn't like to watch his sister for an excessive amount of time and instead dedicated his attention again to the foreword the medical scholars had asked him to write. They remained like this for a few minutes of silence until Malika turned around with a sigh and observed the prince's writing.

"It is no use," she said, obviously still unsatisfied with the content of the letter, "I hope you don't mind a short vacation to Chunnan to clear up this mess."

"Chunnan?!"

It wasn't like Endres explicitly _disliked_ that town but there was only so much religious zealots he could bear. Malika scoffed.

"You know that the royal family couldn't participate in the Ianh Te for almost a decade by now. They are becoming impatient without the blessing."

"Cousin Seto is younger than me and much more suitable."

Endres hadn't really seen the boy since after the latter's naming ceremony but he knew that Master Liwang always seemed very fond of the youth. If he remembered correctly he was about sixteen by now and probably would be excited to travel to the Eastern provinces.

"It is not like you are too old either. Take Cousin Seto as your company if you will, he is an intelligent boy so it will compensate for Ardseong not coming with you. I need him to take care of something else."

Now it was Endres' time to frown. He at least had hoped to drag Caspar with him into the nuisance that was Ianh Te but apparently his sister denied him that specific pleasure. The more embarrassing thing, he just realised, was that Malika immediately knew Endres would choose him over anyone else. If it was this obvious to his sister already, he should seriously make his favourism less obvious.

"I will propose your majesty's suggestion to his family," Endres said, pulling out a new piece of paper to start the letter, the queen nodding in satisfaction.


	2. Lovers' Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mention of sex/sexual intercurse (nothing graphic, they just briefly talk about sleeping with people)
> 
> _  
>  _He knew that Endres was in his blossoming years, and since he spent most hours of the day behind a desk and occasionally a short stroll through the palace gardens, he probably had plenty of energy to spare - not like Caspar hadn't been the same just a couple years prior._  
>  _And yet, the glance Endres threw over his shoulder, his features lighting up as he tentatively waved at the girl in the window, made Caspar sick. He hadn't_ paraded _his sexual endeavours like that - they were in the_ city _, and even if it was close to midnight almost, there was still a likeliness to be seen. How dared he to radiate this type of bliss and happiness?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I generally don't like it when characters are blatantly jealous but something about people who are still oblivious to their own feelings is just insanely funny to me. Also I just really like their dynamic.

Caspar watched from the shadows as the prince exited through the garden door in the backyard, still fiddling with his sachet to close his longcoat properly, not even bothering with his thrown-on jacket. Caspar's mood soured.

He knew that Endres was in his blossoming years, and since he spent most hours of the day behind a desk and occasionally a short stroll through the palace gardens, he probably had plenty of energy to spare - not like Caspar hadn't been the same just a couple years prior.

And yet, the glance Endres threw over his shoulder, his features lighting up as he tentatively waved at the girl in the window, made Caspar sick. He hadn't _paraded_ his sexual endeavours like that - they were in the _city_ , and even if it was close to midnight almost, there was still a likeliness to be seen. How dared he to radiate this type of bliss and happiness?!

Caspar huffed in dissatisfaction, close to throwing away the veiled hat in his hands, blatantly ignoring that he well knew he himself had been caught rolling in the hay multiple times by Master Basay, which was terribly embarrassing, _but still._ The audacity to not even hide his face from the public, risking to be seen at the family residence of the opposition leader nonetheless - he had no words.

Instead, he huffed again, this time alerting his Highness, who now turned around in confusion to spot his friend under an olive tree. Endres stepped a bit closer to make out the other's face vis-à-vis.

"Caspar?" he asked, his surprise not waning a bit, "What are you doing here?"

Caspar was contemplating whether he should treat him according to etiquette but with his dampened mood, he was inclined to let his big brother mentality loose.

"Your Highness," he said with a slight bow of his head and a frown on his face, "may I inquire what _you_ were thinking of doing here, nonetheless _at this hour of the day?_ "

The prince was obviously taken aback by his harsher tone but caught himself quickly.

"I was invited for a poetry recital - oh _come on,_ don't look at me like that, there's nobody in office tomorrow anyway with the celebrations coming up."

Caspar huffed again.

"What did you think, not only _reciting some poetry_ but also _sleeping with the daughter of the leader of the opposition?!_ Do you have no shame? Don't you know what this scandal could mean for the current parliament?!"

"She doesn't even know I'm the prince, and first and foremost, complain to Saoirse for not introducing us properly!" Endres hissed. At least now, they both were annoyed.

The prince snatched the hat out of Caspar's hands before he could say any more and unceremoneously placed it over his topknot. With a quirk of his eyebrows he even drew the veil over his face and Caspar almost wanted to laugh at his spiteful behaviour, reminicent of the petty little boy he had been ten-or-so years ago.

"That sufficient?" Endres asked and strode into the direction of the harbour without waiting for an answer.

Caspar was surprised at Endres' stamina to keep his stubbornly fast pace for so long, but he probably was glad they didn't need to converse at the moment. The obvious topic was nothing he himself would've been comfortable talking about and talking about anything else would quickly hint to the prince that there was something Caspar would like to avoid. He easily picked up on Caspar's quirks as of lately.

They continued with their pace downhill through the nicer neighbourhoods of old until they reached the merchant district at the West Port. It was bustling not only with business as usual up into the late evening hours but last orders were placed, last items made before the holiday tomorrow. Of course there would be more tourists than usual, some even turning their heads if they had a short glimpse at Endres' face when his veil chose to not stay in place. _Of course._

They had to slow down a little for their slalom through unloading carts, groups of girls excitedly gushing over hair pins, or the occasional drunkard that stumbled to the next tea house. Endres weaved through the crowd seamlessly like a weasle and Caspar prayed to the gods above and beyond that he didn't lose him like last time.

It wasn't until they reached the Iron Bridge that the prince allowed himself to pause for a moment.

"Why were you there in the first place?" he asked, not quite angry but rather puzzeled, as though it didn't make sense in his head.

Caspar shrugged.

"You didn't come with the carriage you were supposed to come in, so I had to investigate before you got in trouble."

Endres raised his veil in exasperation.

"I don't get in trouble!"

"You will if her Majesty finds out!"

"There hasn't been a curfiew for me since I turned twen--"  
"Oh then pray tell how you want to explain this mess--" Caspar gestured wildly into the direction they came from-- "to her! You weren't at the dinner as promised--"  
"As _you_ promised, I told you it might get late!"  
"Can't you make my job easy for once in my lifetime?!"  
"You aren't even my personal bodyguard so what is your issue! It was a private party and you can easily ask Saoirse for a guest list."  
"That is exactly what I did since you got the brilliant idea to _send your actual bodyguard back home directly with no further information of your whereabouts._ "

"Well I _didn't die_ for that matter so stop pretending you're my governess. And yes the sex was _great_ , thanks for asking." The prince turned on his heel and walked briskly towards the other riverside.

"Do you really think you'll get home that easily?"

"Watch me," he almost sang with a chipper spring to his steps as he walked further and further, and Caspar was inclined to just let him go and figure out this mess on his own. He should meet the consequences but then again, was it really fair? Caspar hadn't been any different and he knew that Endres sooner or later would need to marry in order to maintain peace and alliances for their country, so shouldn't he be allowed some leeway for now? It wasn't like he wasn't careful or attentive of who might know or find out, and Saoirse Kojo was a master at tricking and manipulating people, a masquerade probably the easiest task for her. If she hadn't wanted to, Caspar probably would've never found out about where his Highness had strayed.

_But still._


	3. A Fish Out Of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My, my, Master Ardseong, making such a ruckus,” he cooed at the man who was angrily slashing around in his pool and spluttering water, “if you wanted to go for a little swim, you could’ve just asked. No need to secretly sneak around at night like that.”  
> \--
> 
> Endres is flirting without quite realising it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if I'd ever get tired of Caspar/Endres bickering. I hope you enjoy!

It was a mellow night, not too hot that it kept his highness from sleeping, but the breeze wouldn’t make a potential midnight swim down in the outdoor pool unpleasant either.

Endres was going through his schedule for the morning in his head as he blew out the light at his bedside and settled in the sheets. The lighting barely made a difference, he mused since the full moon was filtering through the veils, keeping the outlines of his furniture sharp and a little bit eerie. He wasn’t tired per say and almost regretted not taking a book with him when he heard hushed voices down in the Cherry Tree Palace’s inner yard.

 _How rare_ , he thought by himself, _the guards never get inside_. The likelihood of visitors was even lower, so he strained his ears in the hope of catching at least fragments of the conversation. From the tone the discussion below became more heated and Endres was almost berating himself for being more curious than scared in this situation.

What finally broke the camel’s back and let Endres jump up from his bed and haste to the windows was a loud splash, undoubtedly someone or something falling into the pool in the yard below. Even before he could pull away the veils to get a better look at the scene, he heard a string of loud curses, the voice way too familiar, and Endres opened the door to the balcony with a grin.

“My, my, Master Ardseong, making such a ruckus,” he cooed at the man who was angrily slashing around in his pool and spluttering water, “if you wanted to go for a little swim, you could’ve just asked. No need to secretly sneak around at night like that.”

“YOU!” was the only thing Caspar could get out of his mouth in disbelief, all courtesy and manners forgotten as he pointed at the prince who now leaned on the balcony’s railing. Endres barely could suppress a chuckle.

“M-Master–”

“Oh, you shut up, too, the both of you!” Caspar raged and pointed at the second figure Endres hadn’t noticed before that anxiously stood next to the pool.

“But that’s his Highness, the–”

“Then apologize to him for this commotion, gooddamnit!” With that Caspar made his way towards the edge, obviously inconvenienced by his wet and heavy clothes. The sight was truly amusing.

“Isn’t it Master Ardseong who should apologize? To wake me so rudely…” Endres’ pout wasn’t meant to be serious but apparently the youth in Caspar’s company missed that completely, already bowing deeply in apology.

“As if you were already sleeping,” Caspar mumbled, his eye-roll blatantly audible as he pulled himself out of the pool and dripping water onto the terracotta tiles, “I’ve seen your lights in the windows.”

Endres was barely above pettily sticking out his tongue at him until he remembered that Caspar had brought a new underling with him he was kind of curious about.

“We got some things to discuss, _your Highness_ , but we preferably did this inside if you don’t mind.”

“I will have someone get you some dry clothes,” Endres said and left for downstairs.

* * *

There was something deeply satisfying about having Caspar change into a shirt of his, Endres mused, especially since he hadn’t dried himself up thoroughly in his haste to escape this embarrassing situation and thus made it easy to ogle his muscular form through the thin fabric.

Now Caspar sat across the tea table in the small drawing room with one of Endres’ more plain robes that still looked outlandishly intricate compared to Caspar’s usual wardrobe. Sometimes Endres wished Caspar would grow his hair out again, just so it was easier for him to believe that he could be just some handsome nobleman someday, far away from the life-risking endeavours that he oh so often was caught up in.

The coat suited him.

Endres shouldn’t dwell on that thought, though.

“I think Master Ardseong failed to introduce us properly, so may I inquire who so kindly joined him tonight?”

The youth sitting next to Caspar stiffened.

“Li Ren, your Highness. My name is Li Ren, pleased to make your acquaintance!” In all his nervousness, he almost bowed so deeply that he was short of connecting his forehead with the tea table they were sitting at.

“Master Ardseong must be truly blessed to have such a talented junior as you are, Officer Li,” Endres said. Li Ren was a beautiful young man about his own age, with dark eyes framed by thick, black lashes and elegant eyebrows, his jawline strong, his nose refined, his lips gentle with a tint of red. _What a pity the military kept their hair short_ , Endres thought, _long tresses would have framed his pale face so beautifully._

“Your Highness must be mistaken, this officer has been giving Master Ardseong nothing but grief over the last few days.”

Endres eyed Caspar at that. He looked slightly uneasy as well.

“Had that been the case,” Endres said, “I am most certain Master Ardseong would have voiced his dissatisfaction. He must hold you in high regards since he brought you along, Officer Li.” He could already feel Caspar staring daggers at him, as though a little bit of flattery would immediately rise to the young man’s head.

“Y-yes, your Highness.”

“I am looking forward to see you around here more often, Officer Li.”

“Yes, your Highness.”

It brought Endres a weird sense of satisfaction to see the young officer’s blush increasing.

* * *

“My junior is not your plaything!” Caspar gritted through his teeth. Li Ren stood outside with a straight back, waiting in the night while the other two men discussed the more sensitive case matters inside.

“It is past his curfew and I saved _you_ from intensive paperwork. It is truly beyond me how you could get _that_ impression.” Endres really tried to stay calm. _The_ audacity _Caspar possessed sometimes._

“First all the compliments and now you’re trying to keep him for the night? Don’t you think it’s going to raise some eyebrows if a recruit who’s been here for barely a week already has breakfast with his Highness?”

“Everyone already knows that _we_ are close, so why would it be weird? Wouldn’t it be only natural instead? After all, Master Ardseong is already doting on him quite a lot.” Maybe Endres was pouting a little. _Maybe._

Maybe also to give Caspar a bad conscience.

“I’m not doting! You’re truly impossible.”

“Oh, absolutely not,” Endres smiled.

A pause. Then:

“At least be dressed properly in the morning. And refrain from your morning swim, or I’ll never hear the end of it. Ren barely shut up about you ever since he saw you at the entrance ceremony, it’s a nuisance.”

Endres felt his face heat up at that.

“The guest rooms will be ready in a bit, Shui will get you then. I’ll see you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Li Ren reminds me a bit of Luo Binghe if I'm being honest. Ah..  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, the drabbles get longer which is kinda nice c:


	4. Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cicadas were unbearably loud today, the air hot and moist, and Endres was sure he hadn’t moved an inch on his futon for the last two hours. His limbs were sprawled on the wooden floor that had lost all resemblance of coolness quite a while ago, his arm getting heavy from fanning himself. There wasn’t a window in the house that wasn’t wide open for the chance of a light breeze.
> 
>  _My seventeenth birthday is barely two months away_ , Endres mused as he eyed all the mistakes he had made on the calligraphy for Sundara’s twentieth birthday. The strokes were partially uneven and the illustrated flowers lacked elegance. Now in the late morning light he was sure the paper even had small wrinkles and smudges from handling.
> 
> _How embarrassing._
> 
> \--  
> Young Endres shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit silly (as basically all of this drabble collection is) but there might be a part two to this.

The cicadas were unbearably loud today, the air hot and moist, and Endres was sure he hadn’t moved an inch on his futon for the last two hours. His limbs were sprawled on the wooden floor that had lost all resemblance of coolness quite a while ago, his arm getting heavy from fanning himself. There wasn’t a window in the house that wasn’t wide open for the chance of a light breeze.

 _My seventeenth birthday is barely two months away_ , Endres mused as he eyed all the mistakes he had made on the calligraphy for Sundara’s twentieth birthday. The strokes were partially uneven and the illustrated flowers lacked elegance. Now in the late morning light he was sure the paper even had small wrinkles and smudges from handling.

_How embarrassing._

And Sundara still refused to remove it from the wall. It wasn’t like Endres had gifted him _other_ calligraphy over the course of the last four years. The sheets hung neatly next to it, and somehow Sundara still found wall space to showcase his adopted brother’s work.

The faint voices of Chiharu and Jaya wafted over from the back of the garden. Jaya had said she wanted help with picking cherries but maybe they just sat below a fruit tree and enjoyed the shade. Now that he thought about it, it was Endres’ turn to get water that week. He turned on his side with a sigh.

The summers in Gyongseong at least were dry and it was easy to keep cool within the marble of the palace. Jeonseon Province, however, was hit by the monsoon showers every year, and Endres felt like drowning each time. _Eternal suffering._

“Endres! Endres? Oh, there you are.” Sundara stood in the open door frame, already foregoing the shirt completely and donning the trousers that had been too short for him ever since Endres had known him. With the hemline cuffed once they now bared his calves completely.

“If Mother Jaya could see you like this, she’d throw one of her crutches at you,” Endres said.

“At least I’m not lounging around in my nightwear,” Sundara replied with a pull of his eyebrows. Endres huffed.

“I’m pretty sure you were a noble in your previous life,” Sundara continued as he roamed around in their joint closet, obviously looking for something fresh to wear, “you have to be bugged ten times to move out of bed each day.”

“That,” Endres said and pointing with the fan at his brother, “is not true. I don’t eat breakfast in bed, for instance.”

“If someone offered, _you would._ ”

“As if you wouldn’t.”

“The Arimas told me they have a lot of peaches this year, so I’m going over to get some. If you’re coming along we can go to the river, too.”

“Peaches, huh?” Endres chewed on his lip. “Is this going to be some sort of bribery?”

“No,” Sundara said, “I’m just done with weeding the beds and I don’t wanna feel gross. Also, the girls are less likely to steal my clothes when you’re around.”

“I’m not your guard dog,” Endres mumbled.

Sundara paused.

“True. When I was your age, they made me run through half the village to gather everything, for the sole purpose to have a glance at my astounding physique. Mother was furious.”

“Oh what a tale, old man,” Endres giggled.

“I’ll show you _old man_ , I’m as handsome and youthful as ever!”

Endres shrieked as Sundara pulled him off his futon by his feet, scrambling to grab onto anything but to no avail.

“Since you’re out of bed now–”

“Yes, yes, we’ll get the peaches and I will help the girls hide your clothes in the hopes that Priya wants to see your naked–”

“ _ENDRES!_ ”


	5. Master and Disciple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Tuige observed him from the rim of her cup and Caspar fell silent. His own cup was merely lukewarm at this point so he downed it in a single gulp.
> 
> “Tomorrow we will go to the shrine and burn some incense. This is all we can do for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but bitter-sweet.

Caspar shifted in his seat.

“Drink your tea,” Master Tuige said calmly as she poured herself another cup, “it’ll ease your mind.”

Caspar’s ears became hot.

“Master, I…”

Master Tuige observed him from the rim of her cup and Caspar fell silent. His own cup was merely lukewarm at this point so he downed it in a single gulp.

“Tomorrow we will go to the shrine and burn some incense. This is all we can do for now.”

Caspar stared at the cup in his hands, its content now empty just as the feeling in his chest.

“Master, is there really no other way?”

Master Tuige sighed with a soft smile.

“You can only save so many people, and die you can only once,” she said, taking Caspar’s cup out of his hands and filling it with tea again, “you would need to be a god to do more than that.”

Caspar crinkled his brows as he accepted the cup.

“Master?”

“En,” she hummed without looking up.

“Do you… do you sometimes wish you could trade your life for another?”

Master Tuige’s hazel eyes examined him for a while, her expression unreadable, assessing, as he had seen her do on the training grounds before. They sat there in silence for a while in that Caspar didn’t dare to move.

“It seems like you do,” she said eventually, her face open and warm, so unlike Basay whenever Caspar even dared to think about it.

“I should have died in Master Mo’s place,” Caspar admitted. He still had to swallow at that thought.

Master Tuige nodded in thought.

“Have you ever considered that he _wanted_ to trade his own life for yours?”

Caspar’s eyes widened.

“But I am his disciple!”

“Then why do you want to go against his wishes so badly?”

Caspar didn’t know how to answer.

“Let us burn incense for Master Mo tomorrow as well,” Master Tuige said as she stood up, “now go to bed, let us go early.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious what you think of them, so feel free to leave kudos & comments below, it'd make me incredibly happy! (I know this is a fanfic archive so I'm even more amazed by every single soul reading this ^v^)
> 
> I draw my characters (mostly Endres but the others pop up occasionally, too) quite frequently, though, so you can always follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/inky_thoughts) or [Instagram](https://instagram.com/inky_thoughts)
> 
> If you want to learn more about their world, you can read a bit on [World Anvil](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/heirs-to-the-crown-inkythoughts), which is my worldbuilding wiki more or less.


End file.
